Quand le destin s'en mêle
by peacecraft31
Summary: Quand deux hommes qui n'auraient pas dû se rencontrer se rencontre... et ont un quiproquos. UA One Piece Mihawk/OC (Shun).
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Ce soir je vous propose un two-shot. Voici le premier chapitre. Oui je reviens vers l'un de mes couples préférés Mihawk/Shun. J'espère que vous l'aimerez même s'il est un peu dur parfois. Bonne lecture et faites-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Biz a dans un mois pour la suite Peace'.**

* * *

 **Quand le destin s'en mêle.**

Il était une fois l'histoire de la rencontre de deux hommes qui n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Le premier vivait au Japon, il faisait partie de la famille Mihawk qui était l'une des plus vieilles et plus fortunées du pays. Il n'avait jamais manqué de avait pu assouvir toutes ses passions, surtout celle de la lecture. Depuis tout petit il adorait lire plus que tout. Il n'avait pas trop d'amis alors il se réfugiait dans la lecture. Avec son précepteur il passait tout son temps à fouiner dans tous les endroits où on pouvait trouver des livres.

A ses dix-sept ans il avait perdu ses parents dans un accident d'avion. Il avait dû gérer la fortune familiale et était devenu le directeur de toutes les entreprises qui étaient rattachées à son patrimoine. Il devint si occupé que son seul passe-temps restait les livres. Avec eux il pouvait enfin être libre. C'est pour cela qu'une fois adulte il employa un homme pour lui trouver des livres rares. C'est ainsi que les deux hommes se rencontrèrent.

L'autre était un homme né dans le pays de Jade. C'était un pays très fermé où il était vraiment difficile d'entrer ou de sortir mais lui, l'avait fait. Il avait une très bonne raison, effectivement on lui avait rapporté que des livres avaient été subtilisés dans la bibliothèque nationale. Il s'était alors mis à leur recherche et c'est pour cela qu'il s'était retrouvé dans au Japon. En effet, ses recherches avaient prouvé que des hommes du Japon étaient entrés dans son pays clandestinement et en étaient repartis de la même façon avec plusieurs objets de valeur ainsi que des livres tout aussi importants. Arrivé dans le pays où se cachaient les voleurs, il avait fait des recherches qui l'avaient conduit à l'un de leur acheteur. C'était comme cela qu'il se retrouva au pied du manoir des Mihawk.

* * *

Cette nuit-là il faisait nuit noire. Le quarantenaire Dracule Mihawk était une fois de plus en train de travailler à son bureau. Il devait être minuit et il n'avait toujours pas fini de lire tous ses dossiers pour le lendemain. Il devait trouver des financements pour certains nouveaux projets. Il était penché sur l'un de ses dossiers quand il entendit un bruit dans la pièce. Au début il ne vit rien et vu l'heure tardive, il n'avait éclairé que son bureau. Le reste de la pièce était donc plongé dans le noir complet. Il perçut quand même un mouvement vers l'une des tables basses de son salon privé.

 **\- Qui est là ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix forte. Mais le silence lui répondit. **Je ne vous vois pas mais je sais que vous êtes là,** reprit –il en se levant d'un bon.

Il attrapa un coupe papier et le pointa vers le vide devant lui. Il s'avança vers l'endroit où il avait perçu les premiers mouvements mais un autre mouvement à sa droite lui fit faire volte-face.

 **\- Que voulez-vous ? Je n'ai rien ici.** Le silence lui répondit toujours.

Il continua d'avancer vers le nouvel endroit où il pensait trouver son assaillant, mais toujours rien.

 **\- Vous êtes un voleur ?** questionna-t-il en colère.

 **\- Voleur ?** retentit une voix dans son dos.

Il voulut se retourner, mais avant de pouvoir esquisser un seul mouvement l'être à qui appartenait la voix derrière lui l'enserra. L'homme le plaqua contre son torse, lui enserra les poignets et lui fit lâcher le coupe papier qui devait lui servir d'arme de protection. Puis il sentit un souffle chaud à son oreille. Un frisson le parcourut, il ne sut comment l'identifier, mais son corps trembla plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

 **\- Le seul voleur que je vois ici c'est toi !** affirma la voix de l'intrus.

 **\- Comment ? Vous entrez chez moi sans permission et maintenant vous m'insultez.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** susurra l'homme d'un air interrogateur. Il sentit sa prise sur ses poignets se faire d'une seule main de son opposant au-dessus de sa tête. **Et ça c'est quoi ?** Il montra un livre de sa main maintenant libre. **L'as-tu lu ?** s'énerva-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur les poignets du quarantenaire qui en couina de douleur. **Réponds ?** lui intima-t-il d'une voix froide et coléreuse.

 **\- C'est un livre… ah vous me faites mal.** Pour toute réponse une douleur plus forte se fit ressentir dans ses poignets car les doigts de l'autre les resserrèrent plus fort. Alors il continua de répondre. **Je suis amateur de bons livres et livres rares. Mon employé les recherches et me les achètes. Celui-là, il me l'a ramené ce matin et je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'ouvrir.**

 **\- Je vois…** **Il a été volé dans la bibliothèque nationale de mon pays. Tu as donc acquis un livre volé. Ce qui fait indirectement de toi un voleur. C'est pour cela que je dois te punir sauf…**

 **\- Sauf ?** hésita Mihawk à demander.

 **\- Si tu m'échappes… ce que je doute,** murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Dracule Mihawk fut surpris de sentir ses mains être libre et l'homme reculer, quand il entendit un décompte se faire. Il comprit vite que son assaillant lui laissait du temps pour s'enfuir. Il ne voulait pas et en même temps il savait que c'était la meilleure solution pour lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'autre allait lui faire. Alors il se mit à courir le plus vite possible loin de cet être mystérieux et terrifiant. Il courut le plus rapidement possible hors de son bureau déboula quelques instants plus tard dans le hall d'entrée. Là, il vit la porte d'entrée à sa gauche et l'escalier menant aux étages à sa droite. L'espace d'une seconde il pensa trouver un refuge dans les pièces du haut et de quoi se défendre alors il commença à gravir les marches quatre à quatre. Quand il sentit une sensation bizarre à la cheville, il vacilla en avant et tomba tête la première en avant. Allongé sur les marches il se retourna et fit face à son assaillant. L'homme le surplomba.

 **\- Tu cours vite mais pas assez pour m'échapper. Si on commençait la punition,** sourit l'homme.

Avant de pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit l'homme enserra sa mâchoire et lui vola un baiser sauvage. L'homme ravagea sa bouche et contre toute attente le corps de Dracule s'embrasa à l'intérieur d'un feu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il prit peur et repoussa l'autre. Il essaya de s'échapper, se débattit mais n'y arriva pas. Il fut ramené à sa place initiale, l'autre sourit, puis des liens vinrent encercler ses mains. L'autre les fit passer derrière sa nuque. Il se retrouva totalement dans les bras de l'homme et à sa merci. Il le détailla, c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi près de lui et il le voyait réellement. Il avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine. Les cheveux et les yeux noirs corbeaux. Des traits durs mais fins. Son aura paraissait noble. Son expression méprisante mais aussi souveraine fit battre son cœur. Il devait bien reconnaitre que le jeune homme était sublime.

 **\- Je te plais ?** demanda le trentenaire qui regardait l'autre le dévisager.

\- … **non,** rougit le noble.

 **\- Menteur,** fit l'autre en caressant son sexe qui commençait à durcir. **Ton corps dit le contraire, mon grand.**

Mihawk rougit de plus belle. Il sentit les mains de l'autre se baladaient sur son corps, cela le fit chavirer. Alors il se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas gémir de plaisir. Jamais on ne l'avait touché ainsi, ni regardé avec tant de désir et c'est vrai qu'inconsciemment son corps réagissait à son assaillant. Mais il ne pouvait l'accepter.

 **\- Cessez de me toucher, je suis peut être un voleur de façon indirecte mais si vous continuez vous serez un violeur,** dit-il avant de feuler de plaisir sous une caresse de l'autre.

 **\- Vraiment ? Tu réagis quand même assez vite, cela doit faire un moment que personne ne t'as touché ?**

 **\- Jamais,** murmura-t-il.

\- …

 **\- On ne m'a jamais touché ainsi,** hurla-t-il par gêne.

 **\- Tu es puceau !** se moqua l'autre. Mihawk lui répondit « oui » de la tête. **Je vois.** Le trentenaire glissa ses doigts sous les fesses de l'autre qu'il malaxa et l'embrassa une fois de plus de façon bestiale. Ensuite, il le souleva et le cala dans ses bras, leurs deux sexes entrèrent en contact et Dracule feula de nouveau de plaisir. **Où est ta chambre ?**

 **\- Partez !**

 **\- Où est ta chambre ?**

 **\- Je… au deuxième étages à gauche de l'escalier.**

L'homme l'y amena tranquillement. Sur le chemin il n'y eu pas un mot ni un geste déplacé. L'homme l'avait juste recalé dans ses bras et il l'avait enlacé étroitement pour ne pas tomber. Son visage reposait contre le cou de l'autre et il sentait son parfum. Il le trouva enivrant. Il se sentit tomber dans le vide et fut rattrapé par son matelas. L'homme le regarda quelques secondes avant de venir le rejoindre. Il se plaça à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et enserra sa mâchoire. Ensuite, il fixa son regard dans le sien et mit ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes.

 **\- Tu as de l'argent, du pouvoir et tu es sublime. Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais eu personne ?**

 **\- Pas le temps,** répondit doucement Mihawk en rougissant du dernier adjectif le qualifiant. **De plus ils étaient tous -hommes ou femmes- intéressés par mon compte en banque.**

 **\- Je vois. Personnellement je suis plus riche et j'ai plus de pouvoir que toi. Mais ton corps m'intéresse. Passons un marché.**

 **\- Un marché ?**

 **\- Tu m'aide à retrouver les autres livres et je te fais découvrir les plaisirs de la chair. Je comblerai tous tes désirs, tu dois bien en avoir. Dracule Mihawk que désires-tu vraiment ?**

Dracule ne put répondre. Depuis tout petit il avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait, même avant de l'avoir demandé. On lui avait tout donné sur un plateau. Mais en y repensant jamais personne ne lui avait demandé ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Alors il ne sut pourquoi ? Peut-être à cause de cette question ou du feu qui continuait de bruler en lui, mais il se mit à pleurer. Il pensait que l'autre aller se moquer de lui mais il ne le fit pas. Au contraire il le cajola, il desserra sa prise sur sa mâchoire et alla caresser sa nuque et les quelques mèches dessus. Puis il embrassa doucement ses larmes qu'il but avant de lui voler un baiser doux.

 **\- Personne ne s'est jamais soucié de le savoir,** hoqueta le quarantenaire.

\- …

 **\- De savoir ce que je désirais,** expliqua Dracule en pleurant encore plus.

 **\- Et que désires-tu ?** susurra l'homme à son oreille.

 **\- Je… ne me fais pas mal.**

 **\- Promis. Pour cela il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance et que tu me dises qu'elle est ton dé-si-r.**

 **\- Je désire que ce feu en moi cesse d'une façon ou d'une autre.**

L'homme l'embrassa afin de celer le marché. Puis il l'installa mieux dans le lit et défit ses liens il le déshabilla lentement en parcourant son corps de caresses et de baisers. Mihawk n'en pouvait plus, le feu en lui, le dévorait. Il criait de plaisir, serrait ses poings à en déchirer les draps. Son corps tremblait de bien-être. L'homme explorait chaque parcelle de son corps. Du haut jusqu'au bas. Après avoir découvert son torse il s'était attaqué à son bassin, embrassant sa verge mais sans vraiment s'en occuper. Il s'était dirigé vers ses cuisses et avait pris le temps à l'intérieur de celles-ci, suçotant aussi ses bourses. Il descendit le long de ses jambes puis alla masser ses pieds. Il crut jouir à plus d'une reprise surtout quand l'homme lui lécha certains endroits du pied ainsi que quand certains de ses massages lui envoyèrent des décharges de plaisirs. Cet être mystérieux lui faisait découvrir des sensations incroyables, jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir cela. Jamais il n'aurait pensé tant aimer et pourtant cet inconnu lui ouvrait un nouveau monde plein de nouvelles sensations et expériences à découvrir. Son esprit chavirait. En un instant il se retrouva sur le ventre sans savoir comment et il s'en foutait. Il sentit l'autre mordiller sa nuque. Descendre dans son dos. Puis il mordilla ses fesses et le lécha entre ses cuisses et ses fesses. L'autre remonta son bassin et il le sentit passer sous lui. Ses deux mains malaxèrent son fessier quand sa bouche prit son sexe dans un étau chaud et humide. Il cria de plaisir. Il sentit ensuite un doigt entrer en lui, cela le fit sursauter mais après quelques mouvements en lui il se sentit encore mieux. Le feu en lui irradiait de partout, son corps se muait en cadence avec celui de l'homme entre ses jambes. Il n'en revenait pas d'aimer autant ça. Il était frustré et en même temps il désirait que ça dure plus longtemps. D'autres doigts étaient venus rejoindre le premier en lui, il ne savait combien exactement. Il était en transe et quand il jouit entre les lèvres de l'autre il hurla à en perdre la raison. Il reprit pied et s'aperçu qu'il était revenu sur le dos par il ne savait quel miracle. L'autre le surplombait à nouveau.

 **\- Tout chez toi est divin. Ton corps, ton sperme, ton charme. Saches juste que la prochaine fois je ne serais pas si gentil.**

 **\- Prochaine… fois… gentil… et toi ?** haleta Dracule en reprenant son souffle.

 **\- Oui la prochaine fois que je viendrais pour récupérer un de mes livres. Et pour moi, tu es mignon de t'en inquiéter mais ça ira,** sourit l'homme.

Ensuite il embrassa Mihawk pour celer à nouveau le contrat et après avoir pris le livre –qu'il était venu récupérer- en main il disparut comme il était venu. Mihawk ferma les yeux, il n'avait jamais était aussi bien. Puis en éclaircissant un peu ses idées il se recouvrit d'un drap et se cacha dessous. Il avait honte, il avait donné sa première fois à un inconnu et le pire dans tout ça c'est que si c'était à refaire il le referait. Car il avait adoré ça, il en pleura de joie.

* * *

Cela faisait six mois que l'homme avec qui il avait passé un marché n'était pas revenu. Mihawk avait récupéré le matin même un troisième livre pour lui. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il reviendrait dès qu'il trouverait un livre et là rien. Lui, ne pouvait pas le contacter. Quand il avait eu le premier livre il y a cinq mois, il s'était aperçut d'une chose simple. Il ne savait rien de lui, ni son nom, ni son adresse, rien du tout. Alors, c'était frustré que ce soir il entra dans sa chambre. Il ne savait pourquoi au fond il n'était pas si pressé de le revoir non ? Voulait-il vraiment que l'autre lui fasse encore ces choses ? Qu'il toucha son corps ? Oui surement un peu, il n'avait pas réussi à ressentir cette chaleur ardente qui avait irradié son corps. Pourtant il avait essayé tout seul, un jour il avait même essayé avec un jeune homme rencontré dans un bar mais au dernier moment il avait réussi à s'éclipser en s'excusant. Cette fois –là il avait compris que ce ne pouvait être que lui. Cet inconnu qui avait volé sa première fois et qui depuis le laissait de côté. A quoi pensait-il ? Pourquoi avait –il cru qu'il reviendrait vraiment ? Il n'avait rien de particulier et pourtant il avait continué à chercher les livres afin de le revoir même si jamais il ne l'avouerait, surtout au principal concerné.

A cet instant il était dans le noir, il connaissait sa chambre par cœur et la lumière de la lune suffisait pour qu'il puisse se mouvoir sans problème. Il se dirigea vers un tableau prêt de son lit quand une voix sortit de l'ombre le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vers un fauteuil caché dans le noir.

 **\- Je crois que ceci m'appartiens ! Tu en a d'autre ?**

Mihawk se figea sur place, un long frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine. Il était autant de peur que de plaisir. Il ne répondit pas et continua son action comme si de rien n'était. Il s'arrêta devant le tableau et -après avoir posé à terre le livre dans ses mains- le retira du mur le posant délicatement au sol. Puis il ouvrit le coffre qui était caché par la toile de maître. Il en sortit deux objets qu'il mit à côté du livre. Enfin il repositionna le tableau au mur, agrippa les objets au sol et revint vers l'homme assis dans le fauteuil. Là il lui tendit les trois livres qu'il avait en main. L'autre les prit et les compulsa rapidement avec un sourire satisfait. Il se releva et les posa sur le fauteuil négligemment et s'avança vers son hôte. Arrivé devant lui, il enserra d'une main ferme son menton et de l'autre il encercla sa taille le ramenant contre son torse. Là, il les fit pivoter vers la lumière de la lune, afin de bien observer le visage de Dracule.

 **\- Divin !** affirma d'une voix suave l'homme. Il détailla chaque micro expressions de son prisonnier avant de caresser du pouce ses lèvres. Ensuite il se lécha la lèvre supérieure, tel un prédateur près à dévorer sa proie. Là il vola un doux baiser à l'homme dans ses bras et d'une douce caresse de sa langue demanda l'accès à la bouche voisine qui se fit assez rapidement. Leurs langues jouèrent un long moment jusqu'à ce que Mihawk à bout de souffle se trémousse entre ses bras. Il resserra sa prise sur son corps et l'embrassa encore un long moment quand ils se séparèrent Mihawk suffoquait et avait les joues rougies par l'effort. **Vraiment divin !**

 **\- Ne faites pas ce que bon vous semble avec le corps d'autrui !** s'exclama Mihawk d'une voix forte, redevenue normale et les yeux larmoyants en repoussant son assaillant.

 **\- T'ai-je manqué ?** demanda l'autre en rigolant de cet excès de courage, qui n'amena rien d'autre qu'à le rendre encore plus désirable à ses yeux.

 **\- Pas le moins du monde !** affirma Dracule en essayant de baisser son visage rouge de honte, qui était encore bloqué par la main de son vis-à-vis. **Vous avez ce que vous désirez. Alors partez !** retentit la voix de Mihawk dans la chambre. L'homme montrait les livres sur le fauteuil.

 **\- Tu mens mal,** sourit l'autre en voyant le malaise de son prisonnier. Il glissa lentement la main sur sa taille vers son fessier. Il claqua l'une de ses fesses le faisant sursauter et pousser un petit cri démontrant son excitation. **Ton corps est plus franc que ton esprit,** se moqua-t-il. **Tu as été voir ailleurs pendant mon absence ?**

 **\- Surement pas !** s'offusqua Dracule en baissant les yeux de honte.

 **\- Tu me mens encore,** s'énerva l'inconnu en resserrant sa prise sur son menton. **Je n'aime pas les menteurs.**

 **\- Je… pardon. Je voulais savoir si les hommes me plaisent réellement….**

 **\- Et ?** s'impatienta l'homme.

 **\- Vous êtes le seul qui me fasse ressentir ça. Je suis parti avant… Je n'ai pas pu. Vous êtes vraiment le seul.**

 **\- Bien, très bien. Même si cela t'aurais permis de connaitre un peu de douceur.** Mihawk tressauta mais l'autre homme l'étreint plus fort. **Tout ira bien ne t'inquiète pas je ne serais pas vraiment violent mais je…**

Mihawk sentit une brulure dans son ventre et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'embrasser son futur amant. L'autre en profita pour le soulever et Dracule s'accrocha d'instinct à son cou.

L'inconnu se réjouissait de sa prise. Depuis le début il était heureux d'être tombé sur un homme comme lui. Un être beau, intelligent, instruit et avec de la répartie. Il l'allongea sur le lit et le contempla avant de le rejoindre. Il se promit d'être le plus doux possible avec ce cadeau du ciel. Mihawk sentit son cœur se serrer quand l'homme vint le surplomber à quatre pattes. Celui-ci l'embrassa tendrement et du bout des doigts il caressa sa joue descendant le long de son cou jusqu'en haut de son torse. Là, il entreprit de déboutonner lentement sa chemise et de découvrir le plus possible son corps. Il le dénuda à l'aide de sa main. Quand il mit fin au baiser leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il se pencha sur le torse et alla sucer les boutons de chair dressés avant de les mordiller doucement puis plus fort. Le maître de maison tourna la tête et murmura :

 **\- Si c'est vous… Vous pouvez me faire ce que vous voulez.**

L'autre sourit et mordit son cou offert. Ensuite il titilla l'une de ses aréoles. Mihawk s'agita sous ce traitement il voulut se mordre une main pour s'empêcher de crier. Mais l'autre l'en empêcha en emprisonnant sa main de la sienne, il alla chercher son autre main et l'emprisonna à son tour. Il les positionna sur son ventre. Il alla alors défaire lentement son pantalon et le fit descendre assez pour pouvoir entamer des caresses sur ses cuisses. Après il fit glisser ses doigts sur son pénis et débuta rapidement une fellation. Dracule se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de se retenir de crier. L'autre ne le voyait pas ainsi, il désirait entendre la voix de son amant. Alors afin de l'entendre crier il aspira la hampe d'un coup puis accéléra de sa main et de sa bouche le va-et-vient. Mihawk ne put se retenir et hurla de plaisir. L'homme heureux le fit savoir en lâchant la hampe de sa main et tout en continuant de sa bouche il repartit à la découverte du torse de son homme de sa main libre. Le corps de Mihawk brulait, chacune de ses cellules irradiait. Il se libéra dans un cri d'extase dans la bouche de l'inconnu. L'homme se releva et avala toute la substance avant de venir dévorer les lèvres de son amant. Il remonta les mains prisonnières au-dessus de la tête de son amant. Il le détailla, le trouvant splendide ainsi offert et à demi-nu.

 **\- Je veux entendre ta voix, elle est magnifique quoi qu'elle dise.** Il vit Dracule lui faire « oui » de la tête, avant de la tourner sur le côté. Alors il se baissa vers cette oreille sous ses yeux. **Je peux donc te faire ce que je veux ? Alors j'aimerais que…** et il murmura quelques mots avant de se relever et d'attendre quelque chose de son amant.

 **\- Enfoiré.**

 **\- Effectivement elle est magnifique quoi que tu dises,** s'amusa l'homme.

L'autre le regarda, il ne savait pas ce qu'il désirait réellement. Mais c'est vrai que son corps lui réclamait une chose. Alors contre toute attente il le toisa droit dans les yeux et il répéta les mots attendus.

 **\- Mai… maître. Je désire que vous entriez votre bite dans mon cul et que vous me défonciez. Faites-moi crier à mort.**

 **\- Divin. Le veux-tu vraiment ?**

 **\- Plus que tout !** affirma-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur.

L'homme lui sourit et entreprit de le déshabiller ensuite il l'installa face contre le matelas. Il releva ses fesses et s'agenouilla derrière lui, il plaqua ses deux mains sur son fessier et se pencha pour lécher son anus. Il dû resserrer son étreinte afin de l'empêcher de bouger car Mihawk commença à se trémousser comme un beau diable. Il mordait les draps et ses mains étaient crispées dessus aussi. L'homme fulmina, il se releva et se pencha vers l'homme sous lui. D'une main après l'avoir humidifié, il caressa les contours de l'anus et de l'autre il releva sa tête en tirant sur ses cheveux et lui dit d'une voix ferme :

 **\- Ne t'ai-je pas dis que je voulais entendre ta voix.** L'homme en disant cela introduit un doigt en lui et Mihawk cria de surprise et de plaisir. **Voilà comme ça, crie pour moi. Apelle moi maître.**

 **\- Mai… maître pitié ne me faites pas mal.**

 **\- Non, je vais te faire du bien et tu m'en redemanderas, mais pour l'instant crie pour moi.**

Dracule hurla quand l'autre entra un second doigt en lui. Puis sa tête après un baiser fougueux retomba sur le matelas, mais il ne mordit plus les draps. Sa voix emplissait la chambre cela excita encore plus l'homme qui avait du mal à se retenir. Mais il ne voulait pas se précipiter non plus. Il avait repris l'humidification de l'anus de son conjoint tout en le pénétrant. Ensuite, il avait décidé de donner plus de bien-être à son amant. Il le relâcha doucement, s'allongea sur le dos entre ses cuisses et le positionna de façon à pouvoir le prendre en bouche et insérer des doigts en lui. De sa main libre il alla jouer avec les aréoles sensibles et pointues de son conjoint. Peu de temps après il entendit Dracule hurler comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Enfin il touchait sa prostate, il en profita un long moment l'empêchant de jouir trop vite. C'était une véritable torture pour Mihawk qui ne voulait qu'une chose, jouir.

 **\- Pitié… mai… maître… laissez-moi… jouir.** Pour toute réponse il sentit un troisième doigt entrer en lui, alors il hurla, **bordel Maître enculez moi maintenant j'en peux plus.**

L'autre ne se fit pas prier. Il sourit à cette demande, enfin il avait compris ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il le relâcha de partout et alla se remettre derrière lui. Là il agrippa son sexe et le maintint fermement afin de l'empêcher de jouir. Ensuite il entra en lui avec douceur jusqu'à la garde et après quelques secondes d'attente il entreprit ses premiers va et vient. Quand son soumis hurla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire il accentua ses mouvements et se mit à le masturber. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Dracule pour éjaculer mais l'homme, lui, en voulait plus. Pour cela il se retira de lui et le ramena dans ses bras. Le dominant s'assit sur le lit en tailleur et vint empaler son amant sur son sexe. Celui-ci hurla une nouvelle fois. Cette fois ci le trentenaire n'attendit pas et alla taper avec force dans la prostate de son compagnon. Mihawk hurlait et s'accrochait comme il pouvait au cou de l'autre. Il sentit alors des doigts claquer puis malaxer son fessier avant d'en sentir certains s'introduire en lui. Cela le surprit et il se sentit des plus gêné. Il voulut protester mais des lèvres le contraignirent au silence quelques temps.

 **\- Maître… je vais mourir… Vous êtes si égoïste.**

 **\- Oui c'est l'une de mes meilleures qualités,** s'amusa le maître tout en accentuant ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que Dracule éjacule une nouvelle fois avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras. Il se libéra à ce moment-là dans son compagnon. Ensuite il le cajola tendrement avant de le reposer doucement dans le lit. Il lui embrassa le front et murmura : **Tu es réellement divin, la prochaine fois, accepte de t'amuser encore un peu avec moi.**

Le lendemain matin Mihawk se réveilla seul dans son lit. Les livres avaient disparus. Il ragea et se fustigea d'avoir encore cédé à cet inconnu, à ce Maître.

* * *

Dans le manoir des Mihawk tout était éteint sauf une pièce, le bureau du maître de maison. Celui-ci travaillait encore malgré l'heure tardive. Un bruit sur l'un des canapés près de lui attira son attention. Il se leva et se dirigea vers lui sachant qui il allait trouver. Depuis deux mois l'homme passait de plus en plus souvent le voir. Même s'il n'avait pas trouvé de livre, ce qui n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui.

 **\- Viens par-là !** résonna une voix forte dans la pièce. Mihawk se sentit tiré de façon sèche et se trouva à genoux entre les cuisses de l'autre. Une main ferme positionna son visage au-dessus de l'entrejambe de son vis-à-vis. **J'ai une nouvelle idée,** reprit la voix, **maintenant pour me dire bonjour tu me suceras. Commence maintenant !** ordonna la voix mais avant de pouvoir répondre le sexe de l'autre entra dans sa bouche. **C'est ça, comme ça, fais ça bien et tu ne le regretteras pas.**

Mihawk ne put rien faire d'autre qu'obéir. Il joua un long moment avec le sexe de son cadet mais avant que celui-ci ne jouisse il le retira et l'amena à s'assoir sur ses cuisses et l'embrassa fougueusement.

 **\- Dracule tu es intelligent ?** l'autre lui répondit « oui » de la tête. **Tu sais qui je suis ?** encore un « oui ». **D'où je viens ?** Un autre « oui ». **Ce que je suis ?** « oui » fut encore la réponse. **Explique !** ordonna –t-il.

 **\- Vous êtes le prince Shun du pays de Jade, l'héritier du trône. Vous êtes un magicien et ces livres appartiennent à votre pays. A la bibliothèque nationale. J'ai fait des recherches avec le peu d'indices que j'avais. J'en ai déduit qui vous étiez et j'ai trouvé une photo de vous petit. Vous m'aviez dit que ces livres avaient été volés à la bibliothèque nationale de votre pays. Donc ne venant pas du Japon j'ai cherché dans les autres pays et je n'ai rien trouvé. Vous ne pouviez venir que de Jade le seul pays qui ne laisse filtrer aucune information sur lui. Tout ce qu'on sait et d'après des rumeurs, c'est que vous êtes des magiciens. Donc je pense que ces livres sont des grimoires, d'où je ne dois pas les lire. Après vous avez dit être plus riche et avoir plus de pouvoir que moi, alors j'ai fait des recherches sur la famille royale et j'ai trouvé votre nom avec un portrait de vous dans les dix ans. Vous étiez déjà très mignon en ce temps-là,** rougit le quarantenaire.

 **\- Je suis sûr que tu n'étais pas mal du tout non plus,** sourit Shun.

 **\- Je vous montrerais,** murmura Dracule. **Puis-je vous poser une question Maître Shun ?**

 **\- C'en est une, non ? Vas-y, une seule.**

 **\- Quel âge avez-vous ?**

 **\- Haha ! bien sûr ! quel âge me donnes-tu ?**

 **\- Plus de cent ans !** affirma Mihawk.

 **\- Deux cent cinq ans, nous vieillissons très lentement grâce à la magie. Tu es vraiment intelligent, tu es parfait. Veux-tu que je te prouve mes dires.** Un « oui » se montra de la tête.

Il mit une de ces mains entre eux deux et bougea le pouce au-dessus s'alluma une flamme. Il remua les autres doigts et les autres éléments apparurent – l'eau, l'air, la terre et la foudre-. Mihawk était stupéfié. Ensuite il vit l'homme refermer sa main et les éléments disparurent quand il l'a rouvrit une grue en origami était à l'intérieur. Dracule la prit dans ses mains et le détailla sous tous les angles.

 **\- Magnifique,** s'extasia le quarantenaire.

 **\- Pas autant que toi en cet instant,** soupira le trentenaire. **Veux-tu que je t'en montre plus,** lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille tout en lui caressant la nuque d'une main et les reins de l'autre.

 **\- Oui Maître Shun,** feula-t-il de plaisir.

Shun le souleva et tout en l'emportant avec lui dans la chambre du maître de maison il récupéra le livre de magie sur le bureau. Ensuite il les téléporta d'une pensée directement dans le lit de Dracule. Celui-ci en fut surpris, il s'assit sur le matelas et regarda Shun agir. Le prince sourit et posa une main sur son vis-à-vis et celui-ci sursauta quand il vit ses vêtements changés.

 **\- Je savais bien que les kimonos t'iraient à ravir,** susurra le trentenaire à son oreille.

Il ne put répondre car des lèvres affamées virent prendre d'assaut les siennes. Puis il sentit un courant d'air chaud suivis d'un frais s'engouffrer sous son habit. Cela lui procura des frissons de plaisir. Quelques secondes plus tard, une sensation de légèreté lui parvint quand il baissa les yeux vers le lit, il découvrit qu'il était en apesanteur au-dessus de celui-ci. Il allait parler quand l'homme devant lui, lui vola un nouveau baiser. Les deux courants d'airs continuaient de le caresser sur tout son corps. Prenant grand soin de s'amuser avec ses zones érogènes. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il pensait être au paradis et ne rien ressentir de mieux quand les deux mains de l'autre vinrent s'insinuer sous le tissu du kimono. Elles effleurèrent ses cuisses remontèrent sur ses hanches et passèrent sur son fessier qu'elles malaxèrent avec énergie. Son corps se mit à se convulser sous le désir. Shun sourit et le ramena lentement vers lui et l'assit sur ses cuisses. L'un de ses index alla s'amuser avec son anus. Mihawk feula de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Le prince de Jade en profita pour lui mordiller le cou et lui laisser une marque sur la clavicule. Cela l'amusa et il entama une série de suçon sur son buste. Les soupirs de Dracule se changèrent vite en petits cris, mais le maître du jeu en voulait plus, il voulait l'entendre hurler. Alors à l'aide de ses pouvoirs il mouilla deux de ses doigts, les plaça en bas des reins de son conjoint et fit couler d'eux une eau pure qui humidifia son anus. Le noble du Japon sursauta à cette sensation. L'autre sourit.

 **\- Avec mes pouvoirs plus besoin de gel lubrifiant ou de salive, je créais de l'eau pure. Une eau des plus pures.** Et pour bien argumenter il créa de l'eau avec son autre main qu'il but il en fit boire aussi à Dracule. **Comment la trouves- tu ?**

 **\- Très bonne maître Shun.**

 **\- Et ça ?** fit-il en introduisant directement ses deux doigts plein d'eau dans son intimité il en profita aussi pour faire couler plus d'eau en lui. **Aujourd'hui tu ne pourras pas te plaindre du manque de préparation.**

 **\- Merci maître Shun,** hurla de plaisir Mihawk.

Shun le détailla, l'homme dans ses bras était si sexy, il appelait à la Luxure. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes et dans ses prunelles brillait un tel feu. Le désir à l'état pur. - Il était sûr qu'à cet instant présent quoi qu'il demande, l'autre lui accorderait mais ce soir il ne voulait pas le martyriser, du moins pas comme ça. Il ferait ça un autre jour, ce soir il allait lui faire comprendre qu'il était sien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il cherchait un homme comme lui.- Ses joues étaient rougies par le désir et l'effort de son corps qui se mouvait en cadences avec ses propres mouvements. Effectivement tout en parlant il avait ajouté un doigt en lui et sa main libre avait empoignée son sexe turgescent. Celui-ci pulsait entre ses doigts. Mihawk s'était accroché à sa nuque et se servait des muscles de ses jambes pour maintenir un bon rythme. Sa voix était si rauque et érotique que Shun n'en pouvait plus mais il désirait aussi profiter du moment. Il soupira et murmura une incantation que Dracule ne comprit pas. Mais celui-ci baissa les yeux quand il sentit un objet froid enserrer son sexe, il releva ses yeux vers ceux de son maître.

 **\- Quand je te regarde je… si je pouvais je ferais de toi mon compagnon.**

Il vit Mihawk rougir et détourner la tête de gêne. Alors il retira ses doigts de lui et agrippa le menton de son amant et ravagea sa bouche tout en le masturbant plus rapidement. Il s'arrêta au moment où Dracule allait jouir.

 **\- Pas maintenant… Attend moi. Je veux…**

 **\- Maître… Shun…**

Dracule ne finit jamais cette phrase préférant agir de lui-même pour une fois. Il déboutonna le pantalon de l'homme sur lequel il était assis et caressa son sexe. Il sourit à son maître et descendit de sur lui. D'une main hésitante il fit descendre les deux pans du haut de son vêtement qui s'arrêtèrent sur ses avant-bras. Mettant encore plus en évidence son torse à nu. Ensuite il se mit à quatre pattes et entama une fellation. Shun l'observa faire un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, pour une fois qu'il prenait les devants. Peut-être que la gentillesse allait le rendre plus docile et surtout plus participant. Alors il décida d'être plus doux avec lui. Il allait caresser ses cheveux mais n'en fit rien, préférant lui laisser le choix de la cadence. Alors il alla découvrir à l'aide de ses pulpes ce dos offert et à moitié dénudé. Il le massa partout où il put le toucher. Il s'enorgueilli des cris étouffés dans la gorge de l'autre. Alors il décida de prendre une autre pose et avec douceur il plaça mieux le corps de son amant ainsi que le sien. Alors pendant que l'autre continuait à le sucer, de lui dévoiler peu à peu son postérieur comme il le pouvait et continua sa préparation. Le souffle de Mihawk sur sa verge était un vrai délice. Les deux hommes se donnaient du plaisir mutuellement et pour une fois le quadragénaire était consentant. Alors il se releva et embrassa à pleine bouche son maître, il lui fit comprendre en le poussant de se remettre comme avant et vint s'assoir sur ses cuisses. Là il s'accrocha à sa nuque et s'empala lentement sur son pénis. Rapidement il se mit en mouvement et fit entrer l'autre en lui jusqu'à la garde. En très peu de temps il entra en contact avec sa prostate il en hurla de plaisir. Ensuite il se déchaina, Shun le regarda faire un moment puis n'y pouvant plus agrippa des deux mains les fesses de son amant et accentua les va et vient. Les deux hommes se déchainaient et leurs voix raisonnaient dans la chambre. Shun fit comprendre à son compagnon de se branler, ce qu'il fit et lui en profita pour introduire quelques doigts en lui en plus de son sexe. Ils ne leurs fallut pas longtemps pour jouir ensemble. Mihawk mordit l'épaule de Shun jusqu'au sang. Celui-ci releva sa tête et l'embrassa fougueusement.

 **\- Tu es vraiment magnifique,** susurra Shun à l'oreille de Dracule. Ensuite il l'embrassa à nouveau et les allongea avec douceur. **Tu vas bien ?** s'informât-il quand même **, à la fin on y a pas était en douceur.**

 **\- Pour nous c'est naturel non ?** s'amusa alors Dracule.

 **\- Tu es vraiment parfait.** **Puis-je rester un peu ? je serais parti avant le lever du soleil.**

 **\- Restez autant que vous le désirez,** murmura l'aîné avant de se blottir dans ses bras et de cacher ses rougeurs contre le corps de son homme.

Mais le lendemain matin quand Dracule se réveilla Shun avait disparu ainsi que le livre. Mais il sourit en repensant à la nuit dernière. Parfois l'autre pouvait faire preuve d'une certaine douceur à sa façon. Il arriverait à l'apprivoiser et avoir de vraies relations comme cette nuit. Alors ne travaillant pas il se rendormit quelques heures se demandant quand l'autre reviendrait le voir.

* * *

C'était Nöel et comme chaque année Dracule se devait d'ouvrir sa maison et d'inviter son personnel. Alors en ce vingt-quatre décembre plusieurs centaines de personnes étaient réunies dans sa demeure. Cela l'ennuyait chaque fois mais c'était une tradition qu'avait mis en place ses parents « _pour rapprocher les employés et apprendre à les connaitre un peu_ ». Il y a quelques années « _ok_ », mais maintenant comment pouvait-il vraiment connaitre tous ce monde. Mais pour respecter les préceptes de ses ascendants il continuait. Il apprenait les dossiers des nouveaux et essayait de se rappeler des anciens. Il parcourait sa maison et les pièces ouvertes à ses invités en serrant des mains et échangeant quelques paroles. Il était heureux pour son choix dans le buffet et les domestiques. D'habitude il était seul dans son domaine, alors il est obligé de faire appel à un service extérieur pour s'occuper des invités. Dans ce tumulte il recherchait une personne en particulier. Pas qu'elle devait venir mais peut-être… Il y a de cela quinze jours, son « Maître » était passé le voir. Il lui avait parlé de cette soirée et de la signification de Noël. Il avait voulu savoir si à Jade on le fêtait aussi, mais il n'avait pas répondu comme à son habitude, lui intimant de se taire ou du moins de ne plus poser de question. Après cela il lui avait coupé la parole en l'embrassant encore et encore. Puis il l'avait fait crier de plaisir toute la nuit. Et comme toujours il était parti sans un mot. Alors pour ce soir il l'attendait.

La soirée était bien entamée quand il se réfugia quelques minutes dans sa bibliothèque. Il fut rejoint par un groupe de cinq hommes. Ceux-ci s'installèrent avec lui dans les fauteuils du mini-salon de la pièce. Ils avaient amené des bouteilles et des verres. Ils avaient tous entre trente et quarante ans. Mihawk trouva cela sympathique de pouvoir parler tranquillement avec eux. Puis l'un des hommes se rapprocha de lui et fit glisser sa main sur sa cuisse. Il se sentit gêné il voulut protester quand une voix s'éleva dans le bureau.

 **\- Mihawk-sama, certains de vos invités s'en vont, vous devriez venir les remercier de leur présence.**

 **\- Oui,** répondit Dracule surpris et ravi de voir l'homme devant lui.

 **\- T'es qui toi ? Tu vois pas qu'il est occupé ?** s'énerva l'homme qui maintenait fermement sa main sur la cuisse de son patron.

 **\- J'en suis sûr, mais il est le maître de maison. Il a des devoirs envers tous ses invités,** argumenta le nouveau venu.

 **\- Comment….**

 **\- Et je compte bien les respecter,** coupa-t-il le jeune effronté en se relevant d'un coup. **Messieurs, retournons avec les autres,** claqua la voix froide de Dracule.

Tous se levèrent sans broncher et repartirent avec les autres convives. Au fond il était leur patron et même s'il avait voulu s'amuser avec lui, et peut-être un peu trop, c'était lui qui payait leurs salaires. De plus son attitude et sa voix froide montraient qu'il ne désirait pas être contrarié. L'autre homme non plus, il paraissait encore plus froid que Mihawk.

Quand tous furent sortit Dracule s'avança vers son protecteur. Il allait esquisser un geste quand l'autre agrippa son bras et le mena vers la sortie.

 **\- Nous n'avons pas le temps avec ce genre de salutations mais ce n'est que partie remise. Ce soir je serai ton garde du corps. Alors en tant que tel à la fin de cette soirée je me ferais un devoir de l'inspecter avec la plus grande des minuties pour être sûr que personne ne l'a blessé ou autre.**

Mihawk ne répondit rien et se laissa entrainer par ce « maître », qui une fois de plus arrivait en quelques phrases à faire chavirer son cœur. Le reste de la nuit ils saluèrent les invités qui rentraient chez eux. Ensuite ils remercièrent le personnel avant de retourner dans la chambre de Mihawk. Là celui-ci attrapa un paquet et le tendit à son compagnon.

 **\- Un cadeau pour vous maître Shun. Je sais que vous n'en ferez pas usage mais c'est un clin d'œil dirons-nous.**

 **\- Merci,** fit Shun en ouvrant le paquet. Dedans se trouvait une clé du manoir. Shun sourit et quand il vit Mihawk se mettre à genoux devant lui il énonça, **je suis rentré.**

 **\- Bienvenu à la maison,** sourit Dracule avant de prendre en bouche le sexe de son « maître ».

Au bout de quelques minutes il sentit Shun se détendre, alors il se releva et l'amena s'asseoir sur le lit. Lui se remit à genoux par terre et continua la fellation. Il entendit Shun soupirer de plaisir alors il prit la décision que, pour une fois, il le laisserait manœuvrer. Il attrapa ses mains et les mit dans ses cheveux.

 **\- Tu es sûr ?** demanda alors Shun. La réponse fut « _oui_ » alors Shun imprima lui-même la cadence sur son pénis. **Merci,** souffla-t-il. **Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi,** lui expliqua-t-il. **Mais avant je dois te dire que je suis très mécontent. Je ne peux te laisser seul. Ces hommes avaient de mauvaises intentions envers toi, et toi tu te laissais faire. Que ce serait-il passé si je n'étais pas arrivé ?** Il entendit couiner « _**un désolé maître**_ » entre deux va et vient. **Bon laissons tomber, je suis arrivé à temps et puis… je ne peux t'en vouloir.** Ensuite il releva Dracule et l'embrassa doucement. **Je te pardonne ton inconscience, mais rappelle-toi que tu m'es précieux et que tu m'appartiens.**

 **\- Oui maître Shun,** pleura de bonheur Mihawk à cette déclaration.

 **\- Divin,** fit ledit Shun en contemplant le visage de son amant. **Mon cadeau… je t'offre ce que tu désires.**

 **\- Restez avec moi demain je veux une journée avec vous.**

Shun hocha de la tête pour accepter la requête et entraîna Dracule dans le lit. Celui-ci feula de plaisir quand son amant inspecta minutieusement son corps. La nuit fut courte mais mouvementée. Shun ne laissa pas Mihawk tranquille un seul instant le faisant sien encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que Dracule n'en puisse plus et s'évanouisse de plaisir et de fatigue pour un long moment. Mais pour une fois il était réellement comblé, car il savait qu'en se réveillant il ne serait pas seul dans ce lit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici la fin de cette mini fic. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt sur d'autre fic biz Peace'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Il s'ennuyait ferme. Plein de questions tournaient dans sa tête lors de ce repas. _Pourquoi devait-il être ici avec ses vieux, alors qu'il pourrait être en meilleure compagnie ? Es ce qu'il pourrait bientôt retourner le voir ?_ Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion une chose attira son attention. Pas que d'habitude il ne regarde pas son entourage, mais là quelque chose clochait avec l'un des serviteurs. Quand l'homme l'approcha il le reconnu de suite mais ne dit rien. Il fut ravi de voir que l'autre en faisait autant, il était vraiment intelligent. Il en sourit de plaisir. Alors c'est l'esprit plus léger qu'il reprit son repas. Deux bonnes heures plus tard il entrait enfin dans sa chambre, avant cela il avait fait parvenir un message à l'homme entrevu plus tôt. C'est pour cela qu'il ne fut pas surpris quand quelque minutes après lui une ombre se faufila dans la pièce. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et l'être devant lui se mit à genoux et déboutonna son pantalon. Ensuite il embrassa sa verge à travers le tissus de son sous vêtement. Shun se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'être trop brusque. Malgré la docilité dont faisait preuve son vis-à-vis, il désirait autre chose. Six mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et l'autre respectait ses exigences, sans un mot, sans une explication. Lui non plus ne voulait pas en demander sur le fait qu'il soit dans son pays, dans son palais, dans sa chambre. Il releva son visage, des larmes y coulaient dessus. D'un geste, aussi doux que possible, il le releva et les bu dans des baisers papillons. Il l'enserra de ses bras ils lévitèrent jusqu'au lit. L'homme dans ses bras sursauta et resserra son emprise sur lui, mais Shun put voir le sourire d'un enfant comblé de bonheur sur son visage. Il l'allongea tendrement dans le lit et l'embrassa. Ensuite il parcourut son corps de ses deux mains. Non il ne voulait rien savoir pour le moment, tout ce qu'il désirait était de reprendre possession du corps de l'autre, de le refaire sien encore et encore toute la nuit et tout le reste de leur vie. Oui, il ne voulait plus se passer de lui, même une seule minute. Les gémissements de son amant et ses plaintes à moitié suppliées prouvaient que c'était réciproque. Alors les deux hommes se déshabillèrent à la va vite, leurs gestes étaient parfois hésitants, parfois empressés. Entre douceur et sauvagerie mais les deux désiraient se redécouvrir, ne rien louper de l'autre. Quand Shun pénétra son amant il se sentit enfin libre et vivant comme si jusque-là une partie de lui lui avait été arrachée. Les deux homme se déchainèrent et jouirent en même temps. Ils s'installèrent plus confortablement sur le lit et se câlinèrent en silence un long moment.

 **\- Dracule que fais-tu dans mon pays ? Et surtout dans mon palais ?**

 **\- Je ne comptais pas venir vous rejoindre et vous attendre patiemment comme d'habitude. Mais il y a un mois j'ai lu dans un journal qu'il y avait eu un attentat dans le palais royal de Jade. Que c'était une rumeur mais que plusieurs faits la corroboraient. Alors j'ai pris le premier avion que j'ai trouvé pour ici. Comme je ne pouvais vous joindre, il fallait que je sache à tout prix comment vous alliez. Mais cela n'a pas était facile, vous vivez vraiment en autarcie et entrer dans votre royaume est très, très difficile. En plus, en arrivant on m'a volé mes affaires, alors je me suis retrouvé sans un sous et sans personne à contacter. Quand j'ai voulu… disons que les non magiciens n'ont pas vraiment beaucoup de poids dans votre pays. J'ai vite compris que je ne pourrais pas passer par la grande porte du palais. De plus, vous faire appeler aurait était un déshonneur pour vous, j'en suis sûr. Ma décision a été simple, passer par une porte dérobée, c'est pour cela que je me suis fait engager comme domestique et j'ai eu raison j'ai pu revenir vers vous et… vous êtes sain et sauf, j'en suis si heureux maître Shun.**

 **\- Ne pleure pas,** demanda à voix basse le prince. **Je suis heureux aussi et pour plusieurs raisons. La première raison est que j'ai survécu à l'attentat et je peux enfin te revoir. On a essayé de tuer mon père et moi-même mais on a réussi à s'en sortir et on a arrêté les rebelles. Maintenant on essaie de reconstruire. La seconde, tu es venu à moi. Toi, un noble, accepter de tout lâcher dans ton pays et d'être domestique dans le mien pour me revoir, savoir si je vais bien. Dracule…** Shun embrassa l'homme dans ses bras avant de reprendre. **Je t'aime autant que tu dois m'aimer pour avoir fait ça.** L'autre lui fit « oui » de la tête. Il prit l'une de ses mains et la contempla. **S'il te plait raconte-moi tout en détails.**

Alors Shun écouta Dracule parler un long moment, ensuite c'est lui qui raconta tout à son amant. Enfin il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant que les deux hommes ne s'endormirent remis de leurs émotions.

* * *

Shun finissait de se préparer et Dracule l'avait quitté une demi-heure plus tôt afin d'aller voir les domestiques. Il fut donc surpris quand la porte de sa chambre claqua violement. Un de ses serviteurs déboula devant lui en haletant.

 **\- Mon prince… ha, ha !... Je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas… mais j'ai vu Mihawk-sama entrer dans la salle d'arme avec votre père. Il y avait aussi les chevaliers.**

Shun ne répondit pas, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire il se téléporta devant la salle d'arme et ouvrit avec fracas la porte d'entrée. Il se retrouva devant un spectacle des plus déplaisant. En effet Dracule combattait à l'épée contre trois chevaliers des plus puissants. Sur le côté les autres chevaliers regardaient en se moquant de lui et de sa faiblesse. Pendant que son père était assis au fond de la pièce sur un siège en hauteur et regardait avec mépris le quarantenaire. Shun fulmina et ne put se retenir d'hurler.

 **\- Le prochain qui lève la main sur lui je le décapite sur le champ !** Il les vit tous arrêter leurs gestes. Alors il s'avança vers Dracule qui était à terre et se mit entre lui et les autres. **Père est-ce comme ça que vous prenez ma confession.** **Fermez là !** ordonna-t-il voyant son père vouloir répondre. **Je vous dis que j'aime cet homme et vous essayez de le tuer.** **Non mais sans rire. En plus vous n'avez même pas le cran de le faire vous-même. Vous laissez cette sale besogne à d'autre. J'en ai assez ! Je l'aime et si vous lui faites le moindre tord je vous tue. Cela n'est pas une menace en l'air. Que vous vous foutiez de ma vie passe encore, mais lui, vous allez le respecter de gré ou de force.**

 **\- Shun,** voulu calmer le roi.

 **\- J'ai dit la ferme ! Cet homme je l'aime et il m'aime aussi.** **Je compte en faire mon époux que vous le vouliez ou non.** **Quand on a été pris pour cible dans l'attentat j'ai fait venir à moi tous les projectiles et les sorts pour vous couvrir. J'ai passé trois jours en soins intensifs. Plus tard, quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital, la seule chose que vous m'avez dite est «** _ **je t'attendais, on a du travail**_ **». Pas un «** _ **merci**_ **» ou «** _ **un comment ça va ?**_ **». Alors que lui là,** continua Shun en montrant du doigt son amant. **Dans son pays il y a eu une rumeur qui disait qu'on avait été attaqué, et tu sais ce qu'il a fait ?** **Lui un noble, un comte dans son pays, un être avec plus de pouvoir et de richesse que tous ceux réuni autour de nous.** **Il a sauté dans un avion pour venir voir si j'étais vivant, si j'allais bien. En arrivant il a été volé, mais au lieu de se résigner et de rentrer chez lui, il a cherché une façon de venir jusqu'à moi. N'étant pas aimé étant donné qu'il est un non magicien et qu'on est assez stupide pour les traiter comme des merdes, il s'est fait engager comme serviteur pour me rejoindre. Pour s'assurer que j'étais encore en vie.** **Et vous, vous dénigrez un homme qui a tout plaqué, renié sa condition pour me retrouver, moi, votre fils. Mais en même temps, vous vous en foutez de votre fils. Cet homme m'aime plus que vous ne m'avez jamais aimé et je l'aime comme je n'ai aimé personne.** Shun se retourna et agrippa un bras de son amant. Il le releva et le fit marcher à sa suite et avant de passer les portes de la salle d'arme il rajouta. **Aujourd'hui vous n'avez plus ni fils, ni prince. Car mon avenir est avec lui.**

* * *

Dracule pleurait. Shun le regardait sans savoir quoi faire. Après deux bonnes heures de marche, ils étaient arrivés dans cet hôtel. Effectivement, après avoir quitté la salle d'arme et récupéré les papiers du prince, ils étaient partis du palais. Là, il s'était dirigé vers cet hôtel où ils avaient pris une chambre. En y entrant Dracule avait fondu en larme. Il essaya d'aller vers lui mais l'homme le rejeta. Il le gifla et le repoussa en se mordant les lèvres.

 **\- Parle-moi ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?** demanda Shun.

 **\- Je vous hais, menteur.**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- Vous m'avez dit qu'il ne vous était rien arrivé. Alors que vous avez passé trois jours en soins intensifs.**

 **\- Pardon… je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter et je suis plus fort qu'il n'y parait,** sourit-il.

Dracule se jeta dans les bras du prince et se mit à pleurer il s'accrocha à lui.

 **\- Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas mes sentiments en compte.**

 **\- Je viens de le faire. J'ai… je t'aime et pour toi je viens de renoncer à deux cent cinq ans de vie.**

Mihawk le regarda et se sentit gêné de pleurer devant l'acte d'amour que venait de lui fournir son amant. Alors il se mit à rougir en repensant au discours de son « maître » devant le roi et les chevaliers. Shun sourit devant le sublime spectacle que lui offrait son amant. Il resserra sa prise sur le corps de Dracule. Il l'embrassa tendrement, le souleva et l'entraina vers leur nouveau lit d'amour. Là il l'étendit sur le matelas et le déshabilla en douceur.

 **\- Maître je vous aime, je…**

Un baiser le coupa.

 **\- Apelle moi Shun, seulement Shun. Tu es mon époux, tutoie-moi.**

 **\- Shun… han ! han ! Shun je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi Dracule je t'aime, sois mien.**

 **\- Je le suis depuis le premier soir.**

Shun sourit de cette réponse et continua la découverte de ce corps tant aimé. Il était enfin libre et heureux de pouvoir vivre son amour avec son compagnon alors cette nuit allait être inoubliable.

* * *

On frappa à la porte, cela faisait maintenant deux jours que les deux fugitifs se terraient dans la chambre d'hôtel. Faisant l'amour et mangeant quelques fois. Mais à cette heure-ci personne ne devrait les déranger. Shun soupira de frustration. Il était en train de chauffer son amant et Drac' répondait favorablement à ses avances. Le quarantenaire sourit et le repoussa, s'habilla d'un peignoir et alla ouvrir. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand derrière le pan de bois il reconnut le roi. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il sursauta quand la porte lui glissa des doigts et claqua sur le nez du roi.

 **\- Shun ça va pas, c'est ton père tu ne peux pas faire ça,** s'écria Dracule.

 **\- Oh ça va, il t'aurait fait tuer si j'étais pas intervenu. Et puis il vient sans s'annoncer quand on s'amuse bien.**

 **\- Pervers,** sourit Dracule. **Non sans rire, parle lui… je n'ai plus de parents, mais toi tu as encore ton père et…**

 **\- Ma mère est décédée il y a longtemps,** l'informa-t-il.

 **\- Raison de plus, il ne te reste que lui.**

Mihawk vint se blottir contre le corps de son homme. Il fit pivoter sa tête vers lui et lui vola un doux baiser qui fit fondre le prince. Celui-ci retourna ouvrir à son père et le laissa entrer. Les deux hommes se firent face, tel deux coqs de combats. Shun sentit la main de son compagnon venir enserrer la sienne. Il se détendit et laissa son père parler.

 **\- Merci Mihawk-sama et pardon pour la dernière fois. Je… je n'ai pas d'excuse.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?** s'énerva Shun.

 **\- Laisse-le parler,** soupira Dracule.

 **\- Tu pourrais prendre de la patience de ton compagnon,** sourit le roi.

 **\- Et toi la porte, on est occupé là,** grogna Shun mécontent.

 **\- Non désolé,** répondit son père. **Je suis là pour vous amener quelque part.**

 **\- Où ça ?** questionna suspicieux le prince.

 **\- Tu vas devoir me faire confiance, mais je pense me faire pardonner.**

 **\- Nous vous suivons,** affirma Mihawk en poussant Shun vers la salle de bain. **Juste le temps de faire un brin de toilette et on est à vous.**

Les deux hommes disparurent une bonne demie heure avant de réapparaitre lavés et habillés devant le roi. Celui-ci ouvrit le chemin aux deux amants. Mihawk souriait de voir son amant grogner pour tout et rien. Il ne fallait vraiment pas le déranger quand il était d'humeur câline.

* * *

Trois heures étaient passées quand ils arrivèrent à destination. Shun avait été surpris de devoir prendre un train, mais il en avait profité pour dormir sur l'épaule de son homme. Il avait laissé celui-ci faire mieux connaissance avec son père et les quelques accompagnateurs – des ministres et chevaliers-. En se réveillant il avait été ravi de voir que tous étaient sous le charme de son concubin. En sortant de la gare son père lui avait même tapé sur l'épaule en le félicitant pour son choix de partenaire. Alors il avait grogné « _tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas volage et frivole, j'aime les gens droits et fiers qui sont justes et bons. Je me renseigne avant de coucher »._ Il s'était alors amusé de la tête que tirait son père.

Là ils étaient sur le perron d'un magnifique manoir. Quand ils entrèrent Shun comprit que celui-ci avait été nettoyé rapidement. Il était magnifique, il observa chaque détail et vit que Dracule faisait de même. Un bruit de pas le sortit de sa contemplation. Un enfant d'une dizaine d'années courut vers eux et se blottit dans les bras de Mihawk en chinant.

 **\- Mihawk-sama aidez-moi.**

 **\- Un problème votre majesté ?**

 **\- Majesté ?** questionna Shun surprit.

 **\- Oui,** répondit Dracule. **Je te présente le roi du Japon. Ses parents nous ont quittés tôt. Son père était un ami d'enfance, nous avons fait notre scolarité ensemble. Alors depuis je veille un peu sur lui, quand je peux. Majesté quel est le problème ?** demanda alors Mihawk au jeune roi.

 **\- Regardez-moi, ils m'ont accoutré de façon horrible,** se plaignit l'enfant.

 **\- Mais c'est votre Kimono de cérémonie !** s'étonna le quarantenaire.

 **\- Roi ? Puis-je me permettre,** un « oui » de la tête laissa Shun continuer. **Pour ma part vous êtes magnifique** , puis voyant un miroir plus loin il entraina le roi vers lui. **Juste ils l'ont mal ajusté. Tenez, n'êtes-vous pas mieux ainsi ?** un autre « oui » se fit voir. **Roi ? Vous aimez la magie ?** encore un « oui ». **Dracule vient par ici s'il te plait.** Il plaça son amant devant le miroir et se plaça dans son dos. Là il l'enlaça et une lumière les entoura, quand elle s'éteint Shun se baissa vers le jeune roi et lui chuchota. **N'est-il pas magnifique ? Moi je trouve que les Kimonos sont les vêtements qui lui siéent le mieux.**

Mihawk rougit et le roi sourit d'acceptation. Puis le père de Shun leur proposa de visiter le manoir. Le jeune roi leur prit la main et les entraina au travers des pièces. Shun aimait cette demeure et son compagnon aussi, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient là avec les deux rois. Au bout d'un moment ils s'installèrent tous dans un salon et prirent une collation. Son père prit la parole.

 **\- Après ton discours, les chevaliers t'ont défendu ainsi que Mihawk. Ils m'ont dit de bien réfléchir mais qu'eux vous soutenez. Alors j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Je devais rencontrer le roi du Japon ici en catimini. Tu m'as dit que Mihawk était un comte dans son pays alors je me suis renseigné et le roi m'a dit bien le connaitre et n'a fait que des éloges sur lui. Alors j'ai décidé de vous amener avec moi et de vous faire une proposition. Avec le roi du Japon on aimerait faire une sorte d'alliance et on aimerait que vous viviez ici. Ce manoir est situé dans une ville appartenant à nos deux pays. Alors on aimerait que vous soyez une passerelle pour nos deux pays.**

 **\- S'il vous plait,** demanda le jeune garçon. **Cette demeure servirait d'ambassade et de terrain neutre pour nous tous et aussi vous pourrez travailler dans vos pays tout en vivant ensemble.**

 **\- Donc si je comprends bien je peux épouser Drac' mais en contrepartie je m'occupe de gérer l'entente entre nos deux pays et tout ce qui s'en suit. Quant à mon époux il peut gérer ses affaires d'ici et rentrer dans sa maison actuelle ponctuellement quand il le faudra.**

 **\- C'est ça,** firent les deux rois en même temps.

 **\- On a combien de temps pour se concerter et donner notre réponse ?** s'informa Shun.

 **\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux,** dit le roi de Jade.

 **\- Si on dit oui, Shun redeviendra votre héritier, même s'il m'épouse ou du moins je reste son concubin ?** questionna Mihawk.

 **\- Bien entendu. Il n'a jamais été question qu'il ne prenne pas ma place un jour. Et je serais plus que ravi que vous deveniez mon gendre.**

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et firent « oui » de la tête. Les deux rois s'en félicitèrent. C'est ainsi que les deux hommes qui n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer finirent leur vie ensemble en tant qu'époux et passerelle pour leurs deux pays, avant de devenir les souverains de Jade.


End file.
